


Vulnerable.

by WanderingElfGirl



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Diana Campbell, F/F, Fluff, Honestly I dunno, My OC - Freeform, True Love, Woops, piper wright - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 05:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20076553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingElfGirl/pseuds/WanderingElfGirl
Summary: Since leaving the vault, Diana has encountered many people from all walks of life. However there is one woman who has stolen her heart, and Diana wants to make sure this woman never forgets how amazing she is.





	Vulnerable.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance for all the gay shit you're about to read.

Diana jumped at the sound of Home Plate's front door slam, she had been engrossed in a 'Grognak the Barbarian' comic and the abrupt noise had almost made her heart jump out of her chest. She sighed, pushing herself off of her bed and setting her comic book on the nightstand. She walked to the top of the stairs and peered down to see who came busting into her house, based off of the noise she assumed it was Piper. Her suspicion was confirmed when she saw the reporter's trademark red trench coat and newsboy cap atop jet black hair.

"Hey doll," Diana greeted, making her way down the stairs to greet her girlfriend. Extending her arms, she went to embrace Piper but was quickly stopped by a palm against her chest, pushing her back. A puzzled expression crossed Diana's features as she recovered her footing, Piper never rejected affection from the vault dweller and more often than not seeks it out. Diana eye Piper, the reporter had an unreadable look on her face.

"What's wrong, Pipes?" The vault dweller inquired, reaching out for Piper's hand. This touch was also rejected, with Piper stuffing her hand in her coat pocket. Diana caught the message, no touching right now. So instead she leaned back against the wall and crossed her arms, giving the reporter some space. Piper pulled her coat tighter around herself like a security blanket, a tell-tale sign something was wrong. There was a moment of silence, Piper's eyes were averted to the floor and Diana stared at her with concerned eyes. The reporter was usually very quick to tell you what was on her mind, especially if something was wrong. So the current silence had Diana's head spinning out of control. Was Piper in trouble? Did something happen to Nat? Did something happen to one of the other companions and Piper had to be the bearer of bad news? 

"Piper, come on sweetheart, what's up?" Diana tried again, voice soft and coaxing. Piper shook her head, eyes still glued to the floor.

"I don't want to talk about it yet." Piper mumbled, now fiddling with the buttons on her coat. Diana nodded in understanding. Back when he was alive, Nate was the same way. Even when he was visibly upset or distressed he wouldn't want to talk about it, he usually needed time to process his feelings before communicating them and seeking comfort. This especially was a regular occurrence after Nate came back from the front lines, PTSD is a bitch and he coped with it the best way he could. All Diana could do was make sure that he felt comfortable and safe, he would talk about it when he was ready. Piper doesn't have PTSD of course, but the best way to process things is to do it comfortably and Diana knew she could do that for Piper.

"That's fine, Pipes," The vault dweller soothed, "Would you like me to draw you a bath?" She asked, uncrossing her arms and standing up straight from against the wall. Piper was unresponsive for a moment, almost as if she was wrestling with her decision. Finally with a sigh, she looked at Diana with red rimmed eyes, "Please." she said with a voice so small that it broke Diana's heart. 

"Of course," Diana responded, she reached out to rest her hand on Piper's shoulder and hesitated, Piper didn't react so Diana followed through and rested her hand on her girlfriend's shoulder. "Whatever it is, honey, everything is going to be okay." With that, Diana made her way upstairs to the bathroom. She starting drawing the bath, making sure the water was warm enough to relax Piper. She then began digging through the bathroom cabinets, eventually she came across what she was looking for. A small vial of essential oil. It wasn't made of the same stuff that was made before the war, this oil was made out of pressed hubflower. It was no lavender oil or rose essence, but it still smelled nice enough. Diana had made it a while back, when she and Piper had first started dating and Diana discovered that Piper had a fondness of taking baths after a long day of being out and about in the Commonwealth. She splashed a view drops of the oil into the bath and stirred it in with her hand, once the sweet smell of hubflower wafted into her nose she stood and dried her hands off. Reaching into the cabinets once again, Diana pulled out two brahmin fat candles and lit them with a lighter she keeps in her pocket. Thankfully, the candles don't have much of a smell to them, so it they won't negatively counteract with the essential oil. Diana stood, placing the candles on the counter and she clapped her hands in satisfaction. She really hoped this would help Piper.

"Hey Pipes? Your bath is ready." Diana called out, she waited as Piper climbed the stairs. The reporter's boots heavy against the wooden stairs of the house, eventually she made it into the bathroom.

"Smells good." Piper admitted quietly, taking her cap off and running her hand through her raven locks. Diana smiled at her girlfriend, stuffing her hands into her pockets. Appeased with herself. "I'm glad you think so, sweetie," Diana said, "Take as much time as you need okay? I'll be in the living room if you need me. When you're ready to talk, I'm here for you." The vault dweller leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Piper's cheek, and whispered an 'I love you' before descending down the stairs. Plopping down on the couch, she picked up one of the books that was on the table and flipped to the first page.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been about half an hour after Diana had left Piper to her bath that she had begun to hear the whimpering, she thought it was just her imagination at first, her brain maybe rejecting the eerie quiet that had fallen over the house. It was the second time where she realized it wasn't her mind playing tricks on her, she listened closely and then realized that the whimpering sound she had heard was Piper. More specifically, Piper crying. Diana's chest ached, Piper wasn't much of a crier so when she did, Diana knew she was hurting. The vault dweller resisted the urge to rush up the stairs and scoop her girlfriend into her arms, she knew she needed to give Piper her space so she begrudgingly leaned back into the couch. The book she was reading was cast beside her, long forgotten as Diana listened to her girlfriend cry.

It had been another thirty minutes or so, Piper's crying hadn't slowed down much. How long should Diana leave her for? She should check on her girlfriend, right? Diana wrestled with her thoughts for a few more moments before giving up. Piper needed her, damn it. She stood up quickly and climbed up the stairs, she reached the door and hesitated before rapping her knuckles against the wood. She heard a sniffle from behind the door, "Yes?" came a small voice.

"Piper, honey, can I come in?" Diana asked, leaning against the door frame. There's a long pause, and Diana was becoming restless, "Please, Pipes. Let me help."

There was a sigh from the other side of the door, "Okay." Piper said quietly, just barely loud enough for the vault dweller to hear. Diana breathed a sigh of relief and grabbed hold of the doorknob, pushing the door open her face immediately became one of concern when she saw her girlfriend. Piper was curled into a ball on one side of the tub, her eyes bloodshot and stray pieces of ebony hair plastered to her cheeks, accentuating the rivulets of tear tracks that traced down her cheeks. Diana's headstrong, persistent, and boisterous girlfriend looked so small.

"Oh Piper," Diana breathed softly, she walked forward and knelt down next to the bathtub. Piper averted her eyes nervously, she felt so exposed, vulnerable. She felt her skin pebble, Diana's gaze giving her chillbumps, paired with the now cool water of her bath. "Is your water cold?" Diana asked, reaching out and running her hand over Piper's arm, testing the coolness of the reporter's skin. Piper nodded, this prompted Diana to stand and grab a towel from the cabinet. She turned and offered her hands to her girlfriend, lifting her to stand in the tub. Diana helped her to step out of the basin and onto the bathmat, there she took the towel and began to gently dry Piper off. Once sufficiently dried, Diana wrapped Piper up in the towel and left the room, coming back with a clean pair of underwear and a big t-shirt. She helped Piper get dressed, picked up and folded Piper's dirty clothes, she would wash them later. Putting the garments on the counter, Diana then led Piper to her bed, and laid her down before following suit.

Piper immediately curled into the older woman, and Diana pulled Piper into her chest, rubbing her back. After a few moments, the vault dweller spoke. 

"Tell me what's wrong, baby girl." Diana prompted quietly, continuing the ministrations on Piper's back. Piper sighed, nuzzling her face further into Diana's neck before speaking.

"I feel like nothing I do is right." The reporter admitted bluntly. Diana quirked an eyebrow, "What do you mean?" she inquired.

"Just everything, I feel like I can't win. I'm trying so hard to show people the truth about The Institute, about McDonough, I'm trying to give people hope for the future, trying to show them that we won't always live in fear. But despite all of that I just get treated like shit, Blue. No one even gives me a chance. The only people in this city that even likes me is you, Nicky, and Nat. Hell even then, I wonder when you all will get tired of me, and I'm scared that Nat will turn out like me. I don't want her to be treated like I do."

"Piper I could never get tired of you." Diana interjected quickly, squeezing Piper tightly against her. Piper shook her head dejectedly and pulled away a bit so she could look her girlfriend in the eyes.

"How do you know that? We can't predict the future. Maybe you'll get tired of how stubborn I am, or how I always manage to get myself in trouble. I'm loud, and obnoxious, and nosy and I take up space. Piper's voice cracked then, and her eyes filled with tears once more. "How could you love someone like me?"

Diana's eyes became watery, how could Piper not see how amazing she is, how much Diana loves her? The older woman cleared her throat before speaking, "You're right, Piper. We can't predict the future. But we can't move forward if we're too stuck on the things that could go wrong. You call yourself stubborn, I would call you headstrong. You call yourself loud, I would call you outspoken and being outspoken is not a bad thing at all. You aren't obnoxious, you're larger than life. I don't consider you nosy, Piper. You dig for the truth because people deserve to know the truth, I admire you so much for that." Diana paused, wiping the tears away from Piper's cheeks. "Honestly baby, don't even give the people who treat you badly a second thought. You're doing a good thing out here, spreading the truth. If people want to live in their own fantasy world, then let them. You are a wonderful person, and you have people that love you and support you. Nat loves you and looks up to you so much, I couldn't think of a better big sister for her to have. You're one of the best friends Nick could have, because you treat him like a person. You acknowledge that he has feelings and thoughts, and that he matters. Regardless if he's a synth or not, not many people in Diamond City or even in the Commonwealth itself do that. Piper, don't ever forget that the people in your life love you.” Are Diana expressed, running a hand through her girlfriend's hair.

Piper tangled her legs with Diana's, and wiped a few tears that had spilled from her eyes during her girlfriend's little speech, "Diana Campbell, you really know how to make girl feel special." She muttered with a sniff. Diana's smiled, "Baby, you are special, I never want you to forget that. I also don't want you to ever forget that I love you."

Piper rested her head upon Diana's heart, listening to it like it was her favorite song. "I love you too, Blue. More than you could ever know."

The two women fell asleep then, warm and safe in each other's arms as they are meant to be for the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I done warned you.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading guys, I had fun writing this fic even though I have doubts that it turned out decent. Constructive comments are welcome, just please be nice. I'm a gentle soul.


End file.
